Vacation in Tokyo
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: On the day of Kagome's sixteenth birthday she wakes up to find quite a few suprises. For once the gang made her breakfast. Inu Yasha also agrees to stay with Kagome in Tokyo for a week when she asks him. There, many adventures await them! R


Vacation in Tokyo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
Hello, my name is Lara and I'm the author of this story. The main idea is that Inu Yasha decides to spend a week with kagome in Tokyo. They will face many problems, including Hojo and Kagome's other friends. Well please review. I'm thankful for any reviews that I get. Well, I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
The morning air was fresh, no wait a minute, and Kagome smelled food. She didn't understand this; Kagome was the only one that knew how to cook, right?  
  
Kagome pulled the sheets over her head and went back to sleep thinking "If they are making something to eat, they'll wake me up when it's ready. In the mean time, I'm going to sleep!"  
  
As soon as Kagome got comfortable and closed her eyes ready to go back to sleep Inu Yasha tapped her shoulder gently. "Kagome, breakfast is ready. Happy birthday Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha sweetly said as he smiled at her angry face.  
  
"You woke me up to tell me that!!" Kagome argued. Inu Yasha got annoyed y her attitude and stomped back into the kitchen. Minutes later Kagome rolled over onto her back and muttered "My birthday, what a joke!"  
  
She laughed for a minute and then quickly sat up. "Wait! It is my birthday today, I told everyone that yesterday. They were trying to be nice and I didn't even thank them." Her stomach growled fiercely and she got up out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. Currently, she resembled a zombie.  
  
"Good morning Kagome and happy sixteenth birthday!!!" Shippo shouted anxiously as he jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug. Miroku gave her a smile and greeted her sweetly. Sango helped her to the table and served her breakfast.  
  
Kagome grinned when she saw what she was eating. It was waffles, covered in strawberries, which is her favorite thing to eat along with potato chips. "How did you guys know that I loved to eat waffles?" She asked as she gobbled down her food, leaving nothing except for a couple tiny crumbs.  
  
Shippo starred at her questioningly. "How wouldn't we know? I mean you only eat this for breakfast whenever you can and you always enjoy them so much!"  
  
The group laughed along with Shippo at Kagome who blinked in confusion. "Oh well, I'll understand later. Right now I want to give you guys my thanks and I will depart for my world. I'll be gone for a week giving you guys, Miroku and Sango, a lot of time alone..." Kagome said. Inu Yasha yawned, thinking of how now he would have to deal with only Shippo for a whole week while everyone else is having fun.  
  
"Since it's your birthday, I'll be nice and agree to watch Shippo..." Inu Yasha amiably said. Kagome cocked her head and shook it in disagreement. "I was planning on Shippo tagging along with Sango and Miroku and having you, well...come with me..." she confessed to the gang.  
  
The hanyou blushed for a second before realizing what she had said. She wanted him to stay with her in Tokyo for a week. Of course he wanted to agree right here and now but then Kagome would think that he has feelings for her.  
  
Kagome tilted her head and asked him once more if he would. Inu Yasha scratched his head and looked at her blankly wondering why she asked him that. Knowing that sooner or later he would have to answer and he hadn't been able to find a present for her he nodded slowly. "Sure but I don't get why you want me to you stupid and confusing girl!" He irritably yelled, trying to hide his real feelings as best as he could.  
  
Her day was going perfect and about to get even better. As she started packing up her things to go home she heard Sango whisper something to everybody. She put down her backpack for a moment and listened to what they were saying from the doorway.  
  
Sango was telling Miroku "Houshi, go get Kouga quickly and I'll distract Kagome and make sure she doesn't leave. Then when you guys return we'll let her open all of her presents! Okay, Houshi?"  
  
Miroku headed off to find Kouga after Sango waved farewell to him. Kagome fell to her knees cheering herself on. "You go girl. You have got the best friends in the world!" She told herself happily.  
  
Please leave some reviews! Hope you enjoyed chapter one. I'll update soon, that's a promise! 


End file.
